Demon Slayer : Shinto
by ShintoTheCaptainHashira
Summary: This is the story of an Alternate Demon Slayer. In this story, Demon Slayer will have a Captain name Shinto Kurigawa. His goal is to end Muzan's life and give the world a better place even if it costs his life. But he needs the strength of the Pillars and Tanjiro with his friends to accomplish this mission.
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival

CHAPTER 1 : ARRIVAL

Notice : This is during the Pillar Training Arc

* * *

"CAW! CAW! A NEW IMPORTANT NEWS! A NEW IMPORTANT NEWS!"

It looks like a group of crows roaming the sky, screaming so loudly. Everyone stops practicing right away

Kamado Tanjiro, who has been working hard with Tomioka, was also disturbed by this very unfortunate situation

"Important news? What is it?" Tanjiro asked Tomioka, who was also curious about the crow's behavior. The crow landed on Tomioka's arm, wanting to explain the news to him

"What's going on now? What's the important news? C'mon, explain it quickly!" Tomioka almost shouted at the crow, but managed to maintain his patience. He never maintained his patience with any of these crows as it always gave him heavy tasks during his work.

"This is an order from the captain. He said he would be coming home today and would be there in a few hours!" The crow said.

Tomioka was shocked by the news. Who would have thought that their captain would finally return today after being gone for years.

Tanjirou is still next to Tomioka but still confused about what is happening now. he refuses to be quiet and starts asking Tomioka a question.

"Captain? Demon Slayer Corps has a captain? but nobody told me about it"

"Of course we have, but he never showed himself after he disappeared. His name is Shinto Kurigawa, captain Shinto. He is known for being the most powerful swordsman of this era. He is also known as the most powerful Pillar in the Demon Slayer Corps. His power was amazing and there were rumors that he is the second person who nearly killed Muzan" Tomioka explained it to Tanjirou, as if he had a very close relationship with the captain.

"Wow... He must be so powerful to almost kill Muzan! but didn't you mention that Captain Shinto was the second person to almost kill Muzan? Who was the first one?" Tanjirou said with interest, but was still wondering who was the first one to almost beat Muzan.

"That's history, Tanjirou. Everyone still doesn't know who that person is. But what I do know is that he may be someone with a higher ability than Captain Shinto." Tomioka explained again.

"Caw! Don't waste any more time! You should arrive at the headquarters at the appointed time!" The crow screamed loudly as the two of them had a very long conversation.

Without wasting any more time, Tomioka used his super speed to get to the headquarters quickly. Tanjirou did the same but slower because he was tired of the heavy training he just did for the whole day.

The evening sun was shining toward the headquarters, with a group of beautiful butterflies flying in the air. All Pillars had arrived and knelt in order. Also included was Tanjirou, who was in a deep breath running after Tomioka.

Of course Master Ubayashiki was there, as usual he's wearing such a wide smile, he probably couldn't wait to meet his long lost "child" to come back.

Tanjiro was very impressed with the discipline of the Pillars. They respect Master Ubayashiki a lot, Tanjirou still does not know their history with Master Ubayashiki but he believes that the Pillars have always worked hard to keep the world safe from these cruel demons. Tanjirou always thought he wanted to become a Pillar like the others, but he realized that he had to work harder to achieve the highest rank.

"Good evening, Master. After a while we haven't seen each other."

Everyone including Master was startled by a sudden voice. A man suddenly appeared in front of them and he was on his knees as the Pillars did to show his respect to the Master

It appeared that he was wearing a white cape around him with "Captain" on the back. Around his waist were two samurai blades and he also had long hair. In his cape, he wears a dark Demon Slayer uniform that is as dark as Tanjirou's.

"Good evening, Shinto. How are you? Where have you been all these years, my child? You've made us worried" Master Ubayashiki said in a very gentle tone.

"I'm sorry Master if I made you worry. I have a purpose to leave. The reason I left you guys is that I want to hunt Muzan again." Captain Shinto said as he lifted his head and looked at Master Ubayashiki's eyes with hatred inside his.

Everyone was shocked when the name of Muzan was mentioned by the Captain, including Tanjirou whose current purpose was to find Muzan. Tanjirou hates when Muzan's name is mentioned because Muzan killed so many innocent people in such a short time. Tanjirou vowed to take revenge and in any case he would turn Nezuko back into a human.

"Muzan? He's back?" Master said but now his tone of voice has become more serious

"Yes, Master. I received a letter from an old friend of mine the day before my disappearance, which now lives in my hometown. He said he saw Muzan's presence in our hometown. Without thinking, I got there as soon as possible. As soon as I arrived, my village was already a mess. All the villagers started running around and half of them had already died at the hands of Muzan." Captain Shinto explains what happened with his voice full of hatred

The Pillars focuses on hearing the Captain's tragic story, but for Tanjirou he retains his hatred for Muzan. Tanjirou clenched his fist tightly and nearly caused him to bleed. He will not forgive Muzan for killing everyone without guilt.

Tomioka and Shinobu are aware of Tanjirou's remarks now. Shinobu is getting worried so she wants to talk to Tanjirou.

"Tanjirou-kun, what's going on? Are you hurt?" Shinobu asks Tanjirou, but he doesn't answer.

Shinobu plans to talk to him again, but Tomioka interrupts.

"Just let him be" Tomioka tells Shinobu, holding her shoulder.

Shinobu thought briefly about it, but decided to do what Tomioka wanted. As soon as the matter was settled, Captain Shinto began to tell the story again

"I was worried about my parents, so I decided to run to their house. I opened the door and saw Muzan strangling my mother in my own eyes. With great hatred in me, I drew my sword and pushed it toward Muzan with my utmost speed and power."

"He was unaware of my attack and his whole body was split into two. He finally released my mother from his clutches. But he quickly regenerated in a flash. His regeneration was very fast compared to the lower demon moons I fought a couple years ago."

(Flashbacks)

"Muzan, why are you here ?!" Shinto shouted to the top of his lungs.

The sight of Muzan's face seemed very frightened and shocked when he heard Shinto's voice.

He slowly turned his back. When he finally saw Shinto's face, he started laughing. A very cruel laugh.

"Long time no see, huh? Shinto Kurigawa! HAHAHAH! How long has it been? You haven't changed at all!" Muzan said as if he wasn't afraid of Shinto at all.

"Why are you here, Muzan? Shouldn't you have been seriously injured because of me? And why are you attacking my village ?! They are innocent!" Shinto held his sword with one arm in front of Muzan's face, indicating that Shinto would never fear Muzan.

Shinto instructs his mother and father to escape with a gesture. Their families are well-known for their sharp eyes.

"Can you think better, Shinto? I am a demon, a demon king! I can recover quickly! Shouldn't you not know?"

Musan is aware of both Shinto's parents wanting to escape, so he uses his Blood Demon Art to kill them immediately. He extended his right arm and attacked the two at high speeds, but not as fast as Shinto's attack that Muzan could not see or expect. Muzan's arm quickly cut off, he pulled his arm back in pain and looked towards Shinto. Shinto seems to be doing nothing and just standing in the same position.

"How?! How did he do that?! I didn't see any attacks from him!" Muzan said in his mind, he was still shocked at the attack. Muzan has never seen such a strong and fast attack. But there is a thought in Muzan now that Shinto is the second person to dare to oppose him.

"How dare you attack me, fool! You're gonna pay!" Without even a thought or two, Muzan began attacking Shinto with a Blood Demon Art. It looks like two more arms appear behind him. After that, Muzan launched his attack with all four of his arms. All four of his arms were full of blood, so he planned to poison Shinto's body instead of turning him into a demon. The attack was so powerful that Shinto's house was destroyed.

Without panic or fear, Shinto begins to focus (The same pose that Zenitsu had done while fighting with the spider demon before launching Thunderclap and Flash).

Shinto took a very long and heavy breath. He did this repeatedly and was finally ready to launch his attack.

"Ultimate Concentration…

Ice Breathing…

Third Form…

BLIZZARD'S FALL!"

Shinto pulled out his sword and swung his sword sharply in one horizontal motion causing his entire village to be destroyed in one swing. (As a reference, it's like the final swing that Tanjirou did when he slashes Rui's neck, but the circle is bigger, has blue and white color, and sharp icicles on the side of the slash)

Muzan, who did not expect the attack, has all four of his arms quickly cut off. Not only that, because the impact of the attack was so strong it made Muzan's whole body cut off.

Afterwards, Shinto put his sword back in and took another breath in order to calm his body. The whole village was destroyed and the pieces of wood began to fall from the air. Thick smoke also started to blow in the wind. At that time, Muzan began to recover but this time he did not recover as quickly as before.

"Y-You, how dare you ...!" Muzan can't speak out loud because he's still in the process of healing, but he knows he hasn't felt such pain since he was first beaten by Shinto who is still 19 years old.

"You're still standing huh. It's okay, I haven't released my entire attack yet." Shinto responds to Muzan, still has no fear of Muzan even though Muzan is not in Final Form yet.

The sun seemed to start to rise, and Muzan was still in agony despite the sun's rising.

Muzan's hatred for Shinto is unimaginable. He does not have such a high degree of hatred compared to the first person who opposed him. He thought he wanted to unleash his entire attack on Shinto, but due to his lack of energy he couldn't move at all.

"Shinto Kurigawa ... I swear ... I swear I'll die ... I'll kill you. I'll kill you if we meet again! I'm going to be stronger than this, you'll be more scared of my Final Form! Get ready Shinto ... Get ready! I'll kill you along with the boy wearing the Hanafuda Earrings!"

"That was Muzan's last words before he disappeared using his Blood Demon Art" Shinto finishes his story and at the same time tries to hold back her hatred and desire for revenge against Muzan.

Master Ubayashiki finally understood the story and held out his right hand to rub Shinto's head.

"You did the right thing, Shinto. You met with Muzan and successfully defended your parents. And you have fought fully with Muzan. That's good enough, Shinto."

Master Ubayashiki praised Shinto for his courage after many years of disappearing, only to fight Muzan and to protect others. Shinto burst into tears hearing Master Ubayashiki's words. He was worried that he would be scolded by him for leaving them without any goodbyes, but now he realized that things had to be done quickly.

"This matter has already been resolved. For now don't worry about it anymore. What we can do now is train more so we can all fight Muzan together" Master Ubayashiki said in a very gentle yet very convincing tone.

"Okay, Master. For now I will try to practice harder. I swear I will repay all the services that have been sacrificed by ending Muzan!" Shinto stood up proudly and vows to end Muzan's life forever even though he would need his own life if this could restore the earth's peace.

After that, Shinto began to look back with confidence, wanting to meet the Pillars who had been keeping people safe since his long absence from headquarters.

He took a deep breath, and issued the first sentence to the already growing and powerful Pillars…

"Hello, everyone! I'm Shinto, Captain Shinto! It's been a long time since we've met friends! How are you all!"

* * *

CHAPTER 1

END


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting

CHAPTER 2 : MEETING

Note : Spoilers alert! Non-manga readers should considered before going on!

* * *

"Hello, everyone! I'm Shinto, Captain Shinto! It's been a long time since we've met friends! How are you all!"

Shinto introduced himself enthusiastically, though Pillars had known him for a long time. He was worried that maybe one of them wouldn't recognize him anymore.

The Pillars looked at Shinto with their focus, but eventually stood up and came to attack Shinto suddenly. They begin to embrace their Captain who has left them for a very long time. They were very worried that something had happened to their Captain.

As such, Shinto's body fell to the ground but what hurt more was the strength of the hugs shown by the Pillars. From there Shinto knew that they had all worked so hard to show such power.

Master Ubayashiki shows the shocked expression of his children's behavior. But he doesn't care because he knows that they really miss Shinto.

The same expression from Tanjirou, he had never seen such strange behavior. He certainly thinks the Pillars are responsible and always serious about their work. But this is a very confusing thing for Tanjirou.

"Wahhhhhhh!!!!!! Shinto-san!!!! Where did you go all this time!!!! You know how much I miss you!" Kanroji cries while hugging Shinto loudly.

Obanai is next to Kanroji, very jealous of the verses that Kanroji mentioned. "Don't you miss me, Kanroji?"

"Of course I miss you!!!" The words made Obanai so happy that his nose bleed for no reason.

Tomioka, Shinobu, and Tanjirou could only see what was happening from the back. They know that a hug from Kanroji is not a gentle hug, eventhough she is beautiful and cheerful.

"Yes yes yes, I miss you too! To be honest, I miss you all!" Shinto who is under them felt very hard to breathe and to talk. He can use Total Concentration Breathing, but he doesn't want to waste his energy on something harmless. But he thinks he needs it now!

"Shinto! I miss you! I miss you so much!" A word of Tokitou's surprise made Shinto so shocked. He was a boy who always seemed very ordinary and rarely associated with many people. The word has made Shinto deeply moved, it proves that Tokitou is someone who cares about others.

"How dare you leave us alone! I will actually cut off your head! But I don't want to because Master Ubayashiki is here! Not because I miss you so much" That's the word Shinto always expected from Sanemi. But he knew from the heart that Sanemi was a good man but this was not the time for him to show it. One day he saw Sanemi feeding a wild dog with a very happy expression.

But now Shinto wants to punch Sanemi's face because that's what Sanemi does now.

All the commotion stopped when Himejima helped lift Shinto who is on the ground now.

"Are you okay, Shinto? We're sorry for troubling you" Shinto really likes Himejima's attitude of always helping others. He was a very kind man and loved by many kids. To be honest, Shinto thinks of him as a father to everyone

"Thank you, Himejima. It's okay, I'm used to it. Man, you're all really grown up now. The last time I saw your face was when you were 12 or 13 years old. Time flies by quickly, right?"

Shinto thinks of his sweet past, where they are all still 13 years old. He always taught them how to control a sword properly and how to use an effective breathing based on their abilities. In his spare time, Shinto always ate fruit with them. But all of those memories have stopped since he disappeared to confront Muzan. He couldn't imagine how sad they were when Shinto was not with them.

Shinto couldn't even watch them grow and become a successful Pillar.

But now, he doesn't have to worry about that. For now, he will always be with them. He will not be alone when he faces Muzan one day, because he has the strength of his friends, his family.

He vowed he would never leave them again, he promised he would never repeat the mistake he made 5 years ago.

Suddenly something popped into Shinto's mind.

"By the way, do you all have some free time? I have something to ask you all"

"And what is it?" Uzui asked.

Before Shinto could say anything, he looked back at Master, who was staring at the beautiful sunrise. He looked so quiet as if he hadn't noticed their conversation

"Before that, I want to ask the Master for permission to leave before I tell you." Shinto whispered quietly to the Pillars.

"Ehem, Master? Can we ask for permission to leave? It's getting dark and we felt like going home. After all, I haven't been to my house for a while so I can't wait to go there" Shinto used his fake laugh as he hoped Master would allow them.

"Ah, you're right Shinto. I also wanted to rest so I let you all go. Good night, my children" Master Ubayashiki answered very calmly.

"Thank you, Master!" Shinto replied in earnest and knelt before him, showing his respect before the Master left. Pillars and Tanjirou are doing the same as well.

The master gave a final smile before his children began to accompany their father to his bedroom.

Shinto got up and began to ask the Pillars a question.

"Do you know any large area of land here?" A shocking question from the Captain, but Shinobu raised her hand.

"I know, Captain. There's an unused area not far from my house. I can show you directions if you want."

"Ah, that's perfect! Let's go there. There is still time before night appears-"

He stopped the conversation when he saw Tanjirou, focusing on the earrings he is wearing right now.

Get ready! I'll kill you along with the boy wearing the Hanafuda Earrings!*

He suddenly remembered the words Muzan said 5 years ago.

He turned his attention to Tanjirou, who was now confused with Shinto looking at him.

"Excuse me, boy. May I ask what your name is." Tanjirou is now trembling because of Shinto's strong hold. They didn't call Shinto "The strongest Demon Slayer" for no reason.

"Tanjirou, Kamado Tanjirou sir!" He was still trembling with the Captain's unexpected behavior.

"May I ask, where did you get those earrings?"

"From my father, sir"

"And where did your father get it?"

"... I don't know, sir. Probably from my ancestors."

"Oh ... Okay then. Thank you for your honesty, Kamado Tanjirou."

"It is impossible for this boy to be mentioned by Muzan ... He is young, and physically he is not so strong in my eyes ... I mean, he doesn't have any great ability to fight Muzan."

"Oh yeah, for your information, Tanjirou met Muzan himself by accident. Right, Tanjirou?" Uzui interrupted for a moment.

Shinto's eyes widened after hearing Uzui's words.

"Y-yes…" Tanjirou replied.

Shinto again asked Tanjirou "Where did you meet Muzan, Tanjirou?"

Shinto is more serious now, he never played around when it came to Muzan.

"Our first meeting was when I was undergoing task, in Asakusa, Tokyo. I have a strong sense of smell, I smell something that I haven't smell before and the scent is strong too. I do not want to sit and ignore it so without wasting time, I run towards the smell. And that's where it all happened."

Tanjirou continued his story "Not only that, he also had a daughter and a Wife. I was almost sick of seeing what I saw, I didn't expect a cruel demon to have a family."

"Tell me, Tanjirou. Is he in his usual form?"

"I guess so, Captain."

Shinto closed his eyes for a moment, then stood up again.

"It seems like we have to be ready early, we still don't know where Muzan is now and what he's going to do. He can attack now if he wants but he is unaware of our position. I want to warn you that you must always be prepared to fight."

Shinto said. His eyes now are full of revenge and responsibility.

All Pillars nodded. Tanjirou also promised to take revenge for what Kibutsuji Muzan has done.

"Oh right, Shinobu. Can you show us the way to that place? We've spent a lot of time now." Shinto just remembered something he wanted to show to the Pillars.

"Oh okay then, please follow me all of you! The road is a bit steep so watch out for your steps." Shinobu ordered us all to follow her, in a very cute voice.

All of them, including Tanjirou, began their journey to the place mentioned.

They all had conversations with Shinto, about some personal life. Uzui and Tomioka are in the back but they don't talk to each other

Suddenly, Uzui noticed something. Feeling very strange about Tomioka's behavior because he likes to look ahead, Uzui thinks Tomioka likes to look ahead because he wants to focus on the road, but apparently Tomioka focuses on Shinobu who's on the front line.

A wicked smile is on Uzui's face now.

"Hey hey, Tomioka. What do you see in the front that makes you so focused?"

Tomioka noticed Uzui's words and began to panic. And now he's focusing on other direction.

"Nothing."

A reaction Uzui always expected of Tomioka. He's good at hiding his expression.

"I see you're so focused on Shinobu … Maybe ... do you have some certain relationship with her? Uzui spoke closer to Tomioka's face. He could see Tomioka blushing and sweating.

To be honest, Uzui often wondered about Tomioka's relationship with Shinobu. Shinobu likes to hang out with Tomioka but Tomioka doesn't show any reaction. Well, Uzui also knows that Shinobu likes bullying (but in a polite way) with them but she prefers to bully Tomioka more.

Tomioka must've been very annoyed by Shinobu but deep in Uzui's heart Tomioka is happy but he doesn't show it.

"N-no, I'm just enjoying the view in the sky. That's all." Tomioka replied, still maintaining his usual expression.

"Yeah, right. Listen, if you like her then just tell, man. It's not that painful to say."

"Her? What do you mean?"

"As if you don't know, Shinobu duhhh."

"W-what? No, I don't like her."

"C'mon, you were looking at her from behind. You think I can't see? HAHAHAH!"

Tomioka holds his anger against Uzui, but what he said is true. Tomioka doesn't know why he did that either.

Maybe his feelings? He just don't why.

"Look, man. It's not wrong to tell because it's so obvious. I think Shinobu likes you. I mean, why does she always bully you? Shouldn't it be for no reason? I think she only wants your attention Tomioka, that's all."

Tomioka was shocked and turned his attention to Uzui. Maybe he's right, Shinobu only needs Tomioka's attention, that's all.

"If you want help with love, you can find me. I have a lot of experience on things like this. Don't be shy!" Uzui patted Tomioka's back while laughing loudly.

"Maybe I need some tips …" Tomioka said in his mind, but shocked at the same time. Why did he say that...

"I think I'm having a mental breakdown right now …" Tomioka shook his head, still confused about what happened today. So many things keep appearing…

It only took 1 hour and they arrived at the destination

"Here we are! This place is abandoned so we can use it whenever we want." Shinobu said cheerfully.

"Ah, this place is quite big. Thank you, Shinobu." Unexpectedly, Shinto rubbed Shinobu's head as a token of gratitude.

"Ara ara, you don't have to do that" Shinobu laughed happily.

Tomioka suddenly looks very annoyed by it.

"What's wrong, Tomioka?" Kanroji asked

"Oh, nothing…"

Uzui noticed what was happening but kept quiet.

"Okay, everyone. Gather here now. Except for Shinobu and Kanroji, you two can sit under that tree."

Both girls were a bit surprised at Shinto's request, but they decided to just follow what he said.

"Ok, boys. I'm asking you to gather because I want to ask you a favor." Shinto said.

"What is it?" Tanjirou started to ask.

After that, Shinto started to take a few steps back and started talking again.

Breathe in, breathe out …

"I ask you all ... to lift your swords and fight me!"

They were all shocked, including the two girls in the back.

"W-why Shinto? Why the sudden fight?" Himejima asked with a worried tone, he doesn't want to fight with his friends.

"If you all want to kill Muzan, you have to move to a higher level than you do now! If you don't, you'll be the next victim!"

"And that's why…"

"From now on, I'll guide you out of your comfort zone. You need to go higher than your comfort zone. Fighting Muzan is not like fighting lower demons, we don't know how strong Muzan is now."

"Come my friends, light up your sword and show your true strength. I'll show you how I control myself in battle. I'll show you how to use breathing perfectly. If that's what it takes to defeat Muzan …"

"I'll do whatever I can!"

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : MEETING

End


End file.
